Empty
by TheGreatDarkOne
Summary: Hidan doesn't like going home. There's nothing there for him. Better than it sounds. AU. An Itachi/Hidan friendshp fic.


A/N: So, I'm working on 2 new AUs and I wanted to get a feel for writing the characters from one. Enjoy!

Warnings:OOC, AU, minor cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

"I'm home."

Hidan drops his backpack by the door as he walks in. A small part of him is hopeful that he'll get a response, but it is once again let down by the silence. He walks toward the house phone, seeing the red light flashing, alerting him of new messages. He hits the play button, already knowing who they were from.

"_Hi sweetie, I'm going to be working late tonight. You and your father can start dinner without me. Love you, bye."_

"_Hi champ. I just got over-time, so you and your mom can eat without me. See you later."_

Hidan deleted both messages, laughing to himself. They always did this. Neither would check to see if the other was working late, they just signed up to work later. They hadn't eaten as a family since Hidan was in 7th grade. Three fucking years of coming home to an empty house, of either going to sleep hungry, ordering out, or praying Itachi invited him over for dinner. As much as Hidan enjoyed solitude, loneliness still managed to seep into him. He knew he shouldn't feel this way, he had lots of friends and a seemingly loving boyfriend, but he couldn't help but feel that he was relying on them too much. He was clingy, and try as he might, he couldn't help but fear the people around him leaving.

The longer Hidan thought about this, the worse he felt. His eyes burned, threatening to let loose tears. He hadn't cried since he was 10, and the thought of doing it now made him feel even worse. He wanted to call Itachi, knowing that the raven haired male could easily get rid of this pathetic feeling he was having, but he didn't want to bother him with his issues. Before he knew it, he felt hot tears running down his face. He shook slightly trying to hold back the sobs that were slowly making themselves known. From memory, he began to whisper soft, calming words to himself. He sank to the floor, curling up as he continued to cry.

Then, his phone started to ring.

An eerie music box tune began to play, and Hidan tried to compose himself even quicker. Once he was able to stop the slight sobs, he answered his phone.

"_Took you long enough. Were you busy?" _ Itachi asked.

"I just didn't have my phone with me. What's up?" Hidan replied, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"_Just wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner. We're having stir-fry."_

The thought of Itachi's cooking made Hidan's mouth water. "Sure, I'll be over soon."

"_Alright, bye"_ Itachi hung up, and Hidan smiled to himself. Leave it to his best friend to call at the right moment. Hidan quickly walked to the bathroom, deciding to wash his face and remove any signs that he had been crying. His eyes were still slightly red when he left, but he could play that off quite easily if Itachi brought it up.

The walk to Itachi house didn't take that long, and as soon as he knocked on the door, it opened.

"Thanks for inviting me." Hidan said, holding out his fist.

"No problem" Itachi laughed, knocking his fist with Hidan's.

The house was filled with the scent of food, causing Hidan's stomach to growl.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen. I have to go make a phone call." Itachi said, running up the stairs towards his room.

Hidan walked into the kitchen, where Sasuke was already seated at the table. He looked at Hidan and waved as Hidan sat down. When they locked eyes, Sasuke's expression went from indifferent to confused.

"It's gonna be ok. You're doing great." Sasuke consoled, ignoring the brief look of shock on Hidan's face.

Itachi walked into the kitchen then, directing everyone to serve themselves. Dinner was full of light conversation and laughter, which Hidan was grateful for. After dinner, they decided to watch a movie, though, to the displeasure of both Itachi and Hidan, it wasn't anything too graphic or violent. By the time the movie ended, it was late.

"Why don't you stay here tonight? You still have a set of clothes here." Itachi offered, taking note of how dark it was outside. Hidan agreed, leaving a message on the answering machine at his house. He climbed the stairs to Itachi's room, while Itachi took a sleeping Sasuke to his room. Hidan found a pair of his pajama bottoms and slid into them, lying down in Itachi's bed after.

"You know, there is a perfectly good guest room." Itachi joked, walking in to the room.

"It doesn't get as dark as this one." Hidan replied, quickly turning his head away as Itachi changed into his pajamas.

"I'll have to fix that. Now, move your ass." Itachi said, pushing Hidan further back on the bed and sliding in. He turned over so that his back was facing Hidan. "Night."

"Goodnight." Hidan said, and, against all better judgment, he wrapped his arms around Itachi, pulling the smaller male closer to him.

Itachi tensed up, but relaxed in Hidan's embrace. Hidan felt a soft warmth fill him as Itachi relaxed, and soon fell asleep enjoying the warmth and comfort his friend gave him.

* * *

If you liked, leave a review. I should have something out soon.


End file.
